T'ruku
by Zuzanny
Summary: G boys are sent by the mad five to explore a space ship. Will get nasty in the future.
1. Default Chapter Title

Truku part 01

I know this is not a continuation of Letters, or Purified Water, or any of my other ones, but I write when and what I get inspired to. 

dec 31 2000-jan 26 2001 

[The GW characters do not belong to me, but the language used by T'ruku and variouse other characters in this is made up by me. Characters that are not GW are my own, same as this story. Please do not steal them. This story is not based in the GW timeline, so if something is not accurate to the show, then don't bother me. It's probably not meant to be. Also, beware of OOC-ness!] 

# T'ruku.

  
by [Zuzanny][1]

## Part 1

*** 

Outer space, as always, was silent. No sound reached to any ears as a huge something drifted through the nothingness. The something that was invisible to all kinds of radar and search systems bar direct sight, drifting almost aimlessly, from places unknown to places within the Earth's conqured area. Astrologists monitoring all that they could, noticed the thing the size of a city, and calculated that while this thing would pass close to Earth and colonies, it would miss. 

That did not stop them from wanting to study it. 

Fortunatly, some five scientist had been watching out for this for a long time, and sent their own little group to explore... 

***

They were being watched. Heero could feel it as they walked the long white hallways that seemed to maze on forever. There were other halls leading off this one every few steps, off in another endless direction. This one seemed like a- if not the- main hall. The roof was high, held up with pillars and support beams that a person could walk across. Heero wasn't sure, but suspected that there was just as complicated a pathway above them as the one they were currently on. Probably a better view up there too, if only there was an easy way up there... 

There is was again, that feeling of being watched. The hair on the back of your neck tingling and rising. the sence that just as you turn your head to look, 'they'back out of view. He could see that the other pilots felt it too, and it was beginning to get just as frustraiting as walking in the same direction for hours and not really getting anywhere. 

That was until they came upon a solid door. 

"About bloody time." Duo muttered. "Now if only our observer would show him-or-her self." 

"Maybe they are just watching to see if we are hostile." Quatre said. 

"So then they can decide that we are weaker than them and attack us?! Inju-" 

"Enough with the justice speach, Wufie." Duo interupted, uncharacteristicly quiet and gloomy. Wufie glared at him, obviously feeling cut, and they held a glaring match. 

Meanwhile, Trowa, Quatre and Heero were examining the door. Heero was running his hands over the strange symbols carved about a centermetre into the surface, trying to figure out what they ment. 

"What do you think is on the other side?" Quatre asked Trowa, who shrugged. 

"There are a great number of posibilities. Could be weapons, treasure of some kind, graves, more corridore... anything. Even just the cold empty vacume of space." 

"How wonderful." Duo roled his eyes. "So if you open that door, we all become instant juice." 

"No, not instant. It takes a few seconds." Heero informed. 

"Gee, wow." 

"What is your problem, Maxwell?!" Wufie demmanded. 

"Nothing." Duo snapped. "Not a thing!" He turned away. 

Heero didn't know what he did, but suddenly the symbol under his finger tips glowed blue, spreading to the other symbols before faiding away, then with a humming sound the door began to open. 

***

A cry of dismay from behind them caused them all to spin, pulling out weapons. Standing there in the middle of the corridoor, now moving to shove past them and to the door, hands frantically tracing over the door where the symbols used to be, was a boy maybe a few years younger than them, with long sky blue hair that almost rivaled Duo's hair in length. 

"Poko-re tessu?" He breathed at them in horror. "Poko-re tessu!!"[1] 

Deep voiced laughter began to echo through the air. The blue haired boy blanched, and shrank away from the door as blackness seemed to be sucked in through the opening at the bottom of the door that was slowly getting bigger. The gundam boys stared in alarm. The blue haired boy backed away further. 

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho...." (think Jabba the Hut) "Kii ko su... T'ruku... ho ho ho ho..." [2] 

The blue haired boy shot a wide eyed look at all of them. "Sho." He ran a few steps back the way they had come, pausing to yell back at them. "Sho! Yalla su nohh?! Sho!!!"[3] 

"I think he want's us to run." Duo said. 

Heero took one look at the swarming blackness that was taking place of the door, and agreed. They ran, following after the boy. 

***

A long arm reached out through the swirling darkness with deliberate slowness, finishing by pointing a long slender finger in the direction they had run in. "T'ruku." 

***

Ahead of them, the blue haired boy suddenly cried out in pain and fell. He had struggled back to his feet by the time they had caught up with him, but the patch of red growing just under his right shoulder blade did not bode well. Heero and Duo grabbed hold of his arms, and continued running like that. The blue haired boy motioned which way for them to turn when they came to variouse doorways. It seemed almost that they were getting more lost than anything. Heero did not like the sound of the boy's breathing either. If they really did get lost in this maze, and he was the only one who know his way around but DIED, they were screwed. 

***

The hand stayed out streatched and pointing. "Muntah tu T'ruku."[4] The deep voice said. Suddenly a huge thing of long black fur and sharp teeth surged forward out of the darkness, letting out a spine chilling howl as four clawed feet pushed it along like the very wind it's self. 

***

Six heads turned at the sound of a howl that seemed to freeze their blood. The blue haired boy whimpered, and tried to push himself faster. 

"What the hell was that?!" Wufie yelled. 

"Was it some kind of animal?" Quatre looked at Trowa. 

"That was no animal I had ever met!" Trowa pulled Quatre along. 

"Hyute." The blue haired boy gasped, looking up towards the pillars and support beams. "cara bonter ru ke ru-eh hyute pah."[5] 

"Can any of you understand what this guy's trying to tell us?" Duo asked. Heads shaking indicated no. Then the blue haired boy struggled out of Duo and Heero's grasps and stopped running. Quatre bumbed him a bit before the rest realised he had stopped. The blue haired boy, panted for a few moments, gazing up towards the roof, hands held out infront of him like he was typing on an invisible keyboard, and the floor benieth them began to shake and rise upwards towards the roof. The gundam boy's each managed to keep their balance as they were elevated to the walkways above them, and each jumped across to them. The blue haired boy fell forward on hands and knees once safly on to the walk way beside them. Duo looked back to the elivated floor, and found that there was nothing there but a drop way down to hard white floor with a splattering of red blood. 

The howl once again filled their ears. They all looked towards the way they had run from and saw a swirling blackness steadily moving towards them, folowing the trail of blood the blue haired boy had left behind. 

To be continued... 

  
[1] "What have you done?" etc...   
[2] jabba the hut laughter... "I see you... T'ruku..." more jabba laughter.   
[3] "Run." "Run! Are you stupid?! Run!!!"   
[4] "Bring me T'ruku."   
[5] "Up." "Can't get us if we're up there." 

   [1]: mailto:lionette@mailcity.com



	2. T'ruku part 2

T'Ruku part 2

(GW characters do not belong to me, etc... but the ones that are not GW are mine. Same with the language and the story idea. please do not steal them. OOC-ness expected. C&C welcome, but flames will be laughed at.) 

march 2001 

# T'Ruku

## part 2

  
by [Zuzanny][1]

*** 

T'ruku ground his teeth together as the Moakoros spat out another spine tingling howl, and tried to gather strength despite the pain in his upper back. He drew in a shaky breath, trying not to be concerned with the taste of blood or the congested, gurgling sensation deep within his lung, that reverberated each time he breathed in or out. 

The light-haired stranger was quivering with what he assumed was fear, and he couldn't blame him. All of the strangers fell into defensive stances as the sound echoed through the halls and gangways. They were conversing amongst themselves, looking off in the direction the Moakoros was approaching from. Deep booming getting steadily louder the closer it came. 

T'ruku could hardly believe that Bassa was arrogant enough to summon the Moakoros in the first place. He just hoped that Bassa could contain it now that it was released, and that he was not so mad as to just let it run wild. For the moment they were safe up here, but that was only until the Moakoros found another way up. 

T'ruku looked up at the strangers again. The one with the braid was kneeling beside him, pressing something to his wound. The others were still watching defensively. He turned his head to the one patching his back and smiled slightly. The braided one returned his smile, gripping his shoulder slightly. He said something in their strange language. 

"I can't understand a single word you are saying." He rasped to the braid. The braid replied to his words, probably saying the exact same thing. 

The Moakoros was far too close for comfort, getting closer and closer, it's giant foot steps drumming out deep poundings on the floor. The strangers were holding strange things in their hands, pointing them in the direction that the Moakoros was coming from. He started coughing, hard. Blood covered his hands as he wiped his mouth, his heart pounded in his ears. 

"We need to get out of here." He coughed up some more blood, and fought for breath. He could feel the blackness starting. If the Moakoros caught him when he was unable to defend himself, then the whole thing would have been for nothing. "Bassa must not have me." He said to himself. It was risky. Easy access for the Moakoros if it found the place, but he could hope any barriers he set up would hold. He knew that if he didn't get there soon, then they WOULD fall, and none of them would be safe. He summoned a control board and set about opening and closing gateways. He would have to hurry. 

***

Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei opened fire on the huge black beast as it leapt up and missed sinking it's huge curved claws into the walkway where they were standing by mere inches. The animal howled and took a run up to try again, it's rank breath pouring over them, causing them to gag. 

"Burning!" Duo choked out. "It's like burning blood!" 

"Rotting meat!" Trowa gasped. 

Quatre covered his nose and mouth with his hands trying not to vomit. 

"Open sewerage!" Wufei retched. 

"It's worse than anything I have ever smelt before." Heero grimaced, and continued to shoot at the thing. Their bullets bounced off it's head and body like nothing at all. 

"Talk to it!" Quatre pleaded with Trowa, panic seeping into his voice. "make it stop, or it's going to get us!" 

"That is not an animal I can talk to." Trowa took aim and fired again. "I don't think that is an animal at all!" 

The black body of the beast swirled in patterns of darkness. Like there was something alive under the skin. The thing kept jumping for a few more tries, the vibrations of it's landings causing the walkways to tremble. Then it stopped, and sat back on it's haunches simply watching them. A nasty sort of intelligence shone from it's two completely black eyes. 

"It's waiting." Wufei whispered. "It's going to wait us out." 

"It's like..." Duo swallowed a lump in his throat, watching the crawling of the dark beast's body, eyes going distant. "like it's got maggots. Under there." 

***

T'ruku ran his fingers in the pattern that would help him. As soon as it was done, the gate opened beneath him and the braid, and they began to sink through it. He felt consciousness leaving him... 

***

Duo let out a startled cry, and clutched the slumping blue haired boy closer, watching in horrified fascination as their legs disappeared through the floor. "Holy SHIT! Heero!" Duo yelped, snapping his friend's attention from the black beast. Heero turned in time to see the tip of Duo's braid and fingertips disappear through the walkway floor. He ran over, skidding to his knees on the spot. "Duo! Duo!" He ran his hands over the solid shiny white surface, searching for any sign of his partner. There was none. Heero sat back on his heals, staring down at his reflection in the empty space in shock. 

The beast, turned it's head, gave a roar, and ran off in another direction. Great scratch marks gored the floor where it's claws had been, then slowly faded like they had never even been there. 

***

Duo suddenly found himself immersed in warm, yellowish sort of thickened liquid, and frantic struggling showed him that both he and the blue haired boy (or green haired now) were trapped inside a rounded tube-shaped object. The blue haired boy floated next to him, his hair wisping about his body and face, and Duo knew that he had to be either already dead or soon to be dead, because he was not thrashing about trying to escape. 

/Oh God, please no. Please don't kill me like this!/ He braced his back against one side of the 'tube' they were in, and kicked out with his feet. /Let me out! Let me OUT!!!/ It was too strong for him. It would not break. Nothing on the top of the bottom of the container to help him get out or give him air. his lungs screamed for in and pain was growing in his head with the mad pumping of his heart. He was so hot. 

The blue haired boy touched his arm, and their eyes locked together. The blue haired boy smiled at him in a way that would have been reassuring in normal circumstances, but right now was just plain freaky. Duo continued to panic. The blue haired boy moved so they were facing each other, making sure he had the pilot's attention. Then he opened his mouth. 

Duo's eyes widened when he saw the bubbles being expelled from the other boy's mouth and nose. Duo shook his head franticly, his cheeks puffing out now, as the boy continued to smile and release his air. 

Finally, Duo could hold it no more, he could see red fading to gray. He breathed out gas, then in liquid... 

to be continued.... 

   [1]: mailto:lionette@mailcity.com



End file.
